les situations et les options
by ylg
Summary: La fille du docteur Baudouin :: Cinq femmes, qui font des choix différents, pour des raisons différentes. L'important, c'est qu'elles aient eu ce choix et qu'elles aient pris leurs décisions elles mêmes, en fonction de leur propre situation. Puis, qu'elles aient été accompagnées et soutenues dans ces choix. ::gen::
1. Stéphanie Sol

**Titre :** Les situations et les options (1/5)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** La fille du Dr Baudouin  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Stéphanie Sol(/Jean Baudouin, leurs enfants)  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Marie-Aude Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "affirmation" d'après mf 100 mots  
 **Prompt :** journée mondiale du droit à l'avortement (28 septembre)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

oOo

Ça n'était pas pour se venger. Ça n'était pas pour punir son mari. Elle l'aimait, et c'est ça qui faisait le plus mal, et dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait pu vouloir un troisième enfant. Mais elle pensait aux deux qu'elle avait déjà, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en amener un autre dans un foyer en train de se déchirer. Les choses étaient bien assez compliquées comme ça.

Le fait est qu'il s'est amendé. Ils ont travaillé tous les deux dur à sauver leur couple. Ils ont effectivement voulu un troisième enfant... une décision, pas un accident.


	2. Violaine Baudouin

**Titre :** Les situations et les options (2/5)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** La fille du Dr Baudouin  
 **Personnages :** Dominique Sol, Violaine Baudouin, Emilia Sanchez, Héléna Sanchez, Mme Bonnard  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Marie-Aude Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "affirmation" d'après mf 100 mots  
 **Prompt :** journée mondiale du droit à l'avortement  
 **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

oOo

Elle a eu du mal, à admettre sa situation, à imaginer les conséquences, à prendre sa décision. Mais elle l'a prise, et c'était la sienne, elle sait maintenant que c'était la bonne, et elle n'a aucun regret. C'était dur. Elle sait qu'elle a commis des erreurs avant, qui y ont mené, que son indécision aurait pu faire empirer encore les choses, mais pas pendant, et elle fera de son mieux pour ne plus en faire après. Maintenant elle sait, de toute façon, et où s'adresser pour être mieux conseillée, pour que ça n'arrive plus. Et si ça arrivait quand même...


	3. Héléna Sanchez

**Titre :** Les situations et les options (3/5)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** La fille du Dr Baudouin  
 **Personnages :** Dominique Sol, Violaine Baudouin, Emilia Sanchez, Héléna Sanchez, Mme Bonnard  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Marie-Aude Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "affirmation" d'après mf 100 mots  
 **Prompt :** journée mondiale du droit à l'avortement  
 **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

oOo

Oui, c'était un accident. Non, ça n'était pas prévu. Oui, ça chamboule ses plans pour l'avenir, ça va compliquer ses études, elle ne sait pas encore si elle sera à la hauteur, elle ne peut pas être sûre que son ami, malgré toute sa volonté et ses belles promesses, tiendra le coup et ne les quittera pas dans deux mois ou deux ans. Et alors ?  
Elle veut le faire quand même. Elle veut y croire. Elle fera de son mieux. Elle sera aidée.

Elle sait quels sont ses droits, les possibilités ; elle décide en toute connaissance de cause.


	4. Emilia Sanchez

**Titre :** Les situations et les options (4/5)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** La fille du Dr Baudouin  
 **Personnage :** Emilia Sanchez  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Marie-Aude Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "affirmation" d'après mf 100 mots  
 **Prompt :** journée mondiale du droit à l'avortement  
 **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

oOo

C'est une catastrophe. C'est un accident affreux. À son âge ! Ses enfants sont déjà grands. Sa petite dernière elle-même... Elle ne s'imagine pas grand-mère. Elle est trop jeune pour ça. Elle s'imagine encore moins mère à nouveau, elle est trop vieille pour... oh seigneur dieu tout puissant.

Les enfants sont un cadeau du bon dieu, mais enfin, pas à leurs âges.  
Quinze ans après Héléna, quand même. Il y a des risques. Pour elle. Pour l'enfant. Dix ans après, à la limite. Mais là...  
Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur. Ça va être dur. Mais il le faut.


	5. Agnès Bonnard

**Titre :** Les situations et les options (5/5)  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** La fille du Dr Baudouin  
 **Personnage :** Agnès Bonnard  
 **Genre :** drame  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Marie-Aude Murail, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** "affirmation" d'après mf 100 mots  
 **Prompt :** journée mondiale du droit à l'avortement  
 **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

oOo

Sa vie s'effondre. La grossesse, c'était inattendu, mais ils l'auraient accueillie avec joie dans d'autres circonstances. C'est déjà dur de faire face au diagnostic. Et compliqué encore comme ça...  
Ils appellent ça _thérapeutique_ , pourtant la grossesse ne menace pas sa vie. C'est le cancer et le retard de traitement si elle décide de prioriser la première sur le second. On ne la force en rien. C'est juste fortement conseillé.

On lui parle de congeler des ovules pour après, si... quelle idée ! Elle a déjà bien assez d'incertitude sur l'avenir, les traitements, et que deviendront les enfants qu'elle a déjà ?


End file.
